How Cupcakes Finally Got Everyone Together
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Would it be love? Death? An array of silly confessions that got not only Miroku and Sango, but the ever-obstinate Inuyasha and Kagome together? No! It was cupcakes. Yummy, yummy cupcakes. : LEMONY!
1. Chapter 1: Victory!

Hola! Como estas used? Bon, bon y vu? Konnichiwa and welcome to another one of my mangas!!! I'z up tuh 5 (holds up two fingers) stawrees now!!!

It was something I did for fun and had a blast writing. Hope you all enjoy it!

National Notice: Toxic emmissions from dangerous vehicles can be cut down to almost half if you read and review. You do want to save our planet, don't you?

Disclaimer: I am married to and rape Sesshomaru every night. But ownerships belongs to none other than the infamous Rumiko Takahashi-sama....for now....

* * *

_It was midday and the group was making their way back to the village. Their latest trek had been long, but nonetheless fruitful._

Kagome threw the bottle containing the jewel shards (plus two) up into the air and caught it with a sideways swipe, "Two more shards for Team Inuyasha!" she cheered. The other young adults ardently shared in her elation with cheers and high-fives of good faith, even Inuyasha broke his usual brooding expression by cracking a smile.

_They had been to the southernmost canyons where a hive of locust-like youkai had been swarming from village to village, consuming everything in their path. Kagome thought that was hardly out of the ordinary for a swarm of locust, until one the size of Mount Fuji emerged from the most recent wreckage and spewed a fresh coat of green acid in her direction- had Inuyasha not pulled her away, she would have been a melting pile of flesh and bones. Afterwards the miko was unharmed of course, but suddenly more willing to listen. They weren't the only one with uncertainties, the villagers had doubted any of the other ningens could take it on and didn't trust the half-breed, but like wise their tone changed when Inuyasha dispatched the smaller ones with one swipe of the Tetsusaiga. The part that took the most time was tracking the queen down. Despite her size, she'd made a comfortable nest deep within the caves, this simple search for sanctuary would prove her undoing. It took two weeks, but the group finally managed to weaken the cave walls and after retrieving the two shards in the queen's right antennae, collapsed the mountain on her._

Sighing, Kagome stretched her arms into the air, "I think this calls for a celebration, after a long bath in the hot springs, of course," she finished the sentence with a laugh.

"I agree," Miroku started, his cursed hand quickly took the opportunity to snake under Sango's hirakotsu, fondling her plump left butt cheek, "The Lady Sango will accompany me to a bath tonight,"

His modest proposal was met with a sharp smack across the face courtesy of Sango's hand, "AS IF!!!" she screeched; her angled cheeks a furious shade of red.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered, and took the brief pause as an opportunity to go into the forest and pee.

"Uhh, I was thinking more along the lines of a feast," Kagome piped in, directing the conversation into less raunchy waters. Inuyasha's interests were instantly peaked, "What kind of feast?" he asked.

Kagome reached backwards into the massive yellow bag she toted around. A minute of blind fishing produced a book with a fat, mustached man holding a cake covetedly on the cover. She flipped it opened, "This is from my Home Ec. Class," she said, assuming anyone from the Sengoku Jidai would even begin to know what she was talking about, she didn't wait for questions, "It'll take a few hours and I'll have to go home," She glanced over to see if Inuyasha would fly off the handle, but the promise of delicious food seemed to tantalizing to give up and so he didn't complain, "But I'll make a salad, buns, mashed potatoes, roasted chicken, green beans, and berry batter cupcakes,"

"That all sounds delicious," Sango breathed, voicing what was plainly the consensus of the group, "You know what? Let us help!" she added. Kagome smiled, "All right! Inuyasha and I will be back in an hour or so, from there I'll divvy up the work," Everyone nodded to seal the deal and when Shippo finally returned, resumed the trek back home.

Kagome and Inuyasha departed and returned in a fairly decent amount of time, the teen miko laid bags full of food on the table, "Good heavens child, what are all these things?" Kaede's one eye scanned the various ingredients with amazement.

Kagome just shrugged, "Ninja food," she stated simply and began to divide the tasks, "I'll work on the chicken," she started, patting a chicken carcass shrouded in a clear material, "Sango and Kaede, you can do the salad," she slid over lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, cheese, grapes, pecans, and a vile of some sort, "Just cut everything up and mix it together," the two females nodded and set to work.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and handed him the bag of potatoes, "Please peel these," she asked, the hanyou pouted, "Why do I have to do them?" he complained, he'd spent the day lugging the stupid, itchy sack around, now he had to peel them?

Kagome patted his shoulders, "You're the most practiced with a blade," she answered, purposely inflating his ego so he'd do the tedious task. It worked and he began fumbling the peeler across a large potato.

The teen miko handed Miroku cans of food and instructed the monk how to open and cook them before finally turning to Shippo, who was eagerly waiting his task, and it was exactly the one he wanted; the cupcakes! Kagome handed him the precise ingredients of a cupcake mix, "Mix these with-," she opened a bag, then another, then looked at the area around her, "Inuyasha, where are the berries?"

The hanyou struggled with a potato, "Beats me, near your pack?" he guessed, Kagome turned to Shippo, "Can you check? Tell me if you don't find anything," she said. The kitsune nodded and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: Uhoh

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shippo searched high and low, following Kagome's scent all the way back to the well. To his horror, the bag of berries was indeed there, but fire ants had long since claimed it as their own. The kitsune sighed in defeat; dumping the gooey-ant infested mess on the ground and decided to head back with the bag, he had been so excited about snacking on the berries, while he made the cup cakes. If only those berries grew in their time as well. 'Wait a minute!' he thought, that's when he remembered. When he took off into the forest, he'd come across a bush covered in berries, he'd been tempted at the time to eat them, but that big, dumb Inuyasha came looking for him, _"We don't have all day to wait while you get lost, let's go!" he said, smacking the kitsune, grabbing him by his tail and carrying him back._ The berries were almost the same size and color, Shippo was sure it would be the same thing! Excited he headed off in the direction of the bush.

……………………..

Kagome had the chicken prepped and roasting in a metal box set over the fire, she tried to keep things simple when she was in the past, not wanting to accidentally leave something that would turn up in the future.

The miko was about to start on the cupcakes when Shippo returned, "I got them!" despite being winded from all the running, he beamed with self-satisfaction handing her the bag. "Good job, Shippo!" Kagome was surprised and grateful ants hadn't gotten to them, she explained all the steps he needed to do and left him to assist a frustrated hanyou with the potatoes.

Despite his youth, Shippo was doing exceedingly well, 20 minutes prep time and 45 minutes bake time produced a beautiful batch of berry batter cupcakes. The wonderful smell was overpowering and (risking his appetite) the kitsune snuck a bite; he munched a minute before his face fell and chewed bits of cupcake came spewing out of his mouth.

He coughed, scraping at his tongue, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, the berries were terrible! Minus them, the cupcakes were delicious, but now they sat, sweetness mixed with a horrendous bitterness. He had to get rid of them quick!

"Shippo, they're beautiful!" Sango was the first to notice them, Shippo watched nervously as everyone took notice of the desserts. Despite their bad taste, the cakes looked cute, white frosting with different sprinkles on them. Kagome stood and picked up the tray, "What an awesome job Shippo!" she complemented. Shippo reached for the cupcakes, but was stomped on by Inuyasha, "You'll ruin your appetite, worm," he scolded, while Kagome didn't share in his teaching methods, she agreed, "Good food first, Shippo," she said.

…………………….

The feast was definitely one to remember, everyone gathered around Kaede's table and ate to their hearts content. Kagome fed Inuyasha as his hands were bandaged from all the cuts, Miroku was an absolute gentleman (for once) and a wonderful waiter, Sango listened intently as Kaede spun stories from her days as a miko/slayer. Everyone was having a wonderful time, save the kitsune, all through the dinner, poor little Shippo stood frozen; dreading the moment everyone would taste his cupcakes.

When the main part of the meal was over, Kagome slapped her hands together, "And now the piece de resistance," she announced, everyone stared at her like she was crazy. The miko sighed, "I mean the best part of the meal!" she re-iterated, that phrase went over better.

Kaede laughed, rubbing her stomach, "I think I've had my fill, I'm going to turn in," she said, "Oh! But you must!" Kagome said, handing her a dessert, "Shippo made them," The old miko looked at the kitsune and smiled, "I'll tell you what, I shall wrap it up and eat it later," she bartered, already wrapping the cupcake in a napkin. The kitsune smiled on the outside, 'Waaaay later, Kaede,' he pleaded.

The old miko bade her goodnights and left the room; everyone took a cupcake and held it up, "Too new adventures!" Kagome toasted.

Shippo gulped, "T-to forgiveness," he replied.

"To loved ones gone but not forgotten," Sango chimed in softly.

"To finding more jewel shards," Miroku hailed.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then raised his own, "To the defeat of that bastard Naraku," he said, everyone agreed and bit the cupcakes.

The small youkai watched in horror as they began to chew, he flinched awaiting the moment they'd spit it all out and scream at him. A moment passed, then another, finally Kagome spoke, "This…is…delicious!" Sango stared at the cupcake, then at Shippo, "How did you make these, Shippo, they're wonderful!"

"Good job, Shippo," Miroku said, the kitsune stared at them all in disbelief, they were lying, the cupcakes were awful! He turned to Inuyasha; if anyone would tell him the truth, it was definitely Inuyasha. The hanyou just stared at him, "Don't go getting an ego, you little twerp, they're o.k." he snapped.

The poor child's jaw hit the floor, 'They liked them?' he wondered, everyone ate the cupcakes to the very last bite, he didn't understand why the one he tasted was so terrible, but everyone was happy and he wasn't in trouble so he didn't complain. Still, he didn't want to be around if the cup cakes went bad and sent everyone running for the nearest bush in the middle of the night, so he feigned fatigue and went to the other part of the hut to rest with Kaede.

……………………

Kagome and Sango cleared everything away and went outside to where the two boys were, everyone just sat, happy around the fire. She felt content.

Wonderfully content.

Deliciously content.

Sinfully content.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimatum

* * *

Chapter 3:

…………………..

Kaede was woken by a strange smell, something sweet and strong with a musty way about it, it wasn't too bad at first, but slowly the smell grew more pungent to the point where it was downright sickening.

The old miko sat up and looked for the cause of the stench. The answer came in the form of the cupcake at her bedside, Kaede covered her mouth and picked at the thing, cutting the dough and peering at the contents, her face fell from of inquisition to one of horror, "It can't be..."

"Kaede, you're squishing me," a muffled voice sounded out from underneath the covers, Kaede ripped the blanket from her to reveal Shippo, pinned under her legs. She released him only to grab his arms and pull him to face her, "Kitsune, where did you get those?" she pointed to the cupcakes to give her question a subject, Shippo looked at the cupcake, then back at her, the old woman's inquiring gaze brought the truth out, "I-I found the berries, but they were covered in ants, a-and I remembered a bush with berries, and I just took them, a-and everyone liked them, but I thought they tasted terrible…oh, God, Kaede….did I poison them?" the last sentence came out as a bawl. The miko shook her head, "That confirms it, the berries tasted horrible to you because you are so young, too young for such things," she muttered.

The kitsune stopped crying for a moment, "What things?" he asked. The old woman shook her head, "Things too old for you to know about, you will stay here child, where are the others?"

"Outside," he answered, watching the 64 year old make her way out.

……………………..

Kagome felt oddly relaxed, almost drunk- little did she know this was the consensus of the group. She turned to Inuyasha and was shocked.

Her eyes, which always locked on his face and his face alone, were trailing their way down his person, the rise and fall of his Adam's apple as he spoke, the bit of chest revealed by his yukata. Kagome had always wondered in her own, virginal way what it would be like to kiss that neck, to allow her fingers to loose themselves in his yukata, and most of the time a blush on her cheeks chased off any more thought on such subject but this time, this time she wanted to do a lot more than just wonder. The miko tried to shake the thought from her head, but there it stayed.

Inuyasha was watching her from his peripheral vision, she too had certain parts of her body accentuated; slender, creamy legs made bare by a skirt far too short, those large ample breasts with rosy nipples poking through the suddenly sheer uniform top, her lips looked a hundred times softer, and a hundred times poutier than before, what if? What if he just leaned over and…?

Their eyes met, locking unlike anytime before, gold and sapphire flirting from across the distance between them. Kagome's eyes were unnaturally clear, like Inuyasha's. His face was drawing closer and closer to hers.

Miroku was sitting against a tree; a strange sensation was slowly lulling his common sense to sleep. His view of the millions of stars in the sky was soon obscured by lean thighs tightly clad in silk bottoms, then a torso finally, as his hips felt the pressure of a warm body straddling his own; his eyes came into contact with Sango's. Two gazed at one another, their eyes perfectly reflecting who they wanted most in the world, the slayer reached behind his head, removing the hair band keeping his hair in place, it fell in short, sharp locks giving his violet eyes a dangerous glance. His hands made a practiced journey from his sides, tracing their way across the outside of her thighs to her round backside.

"Minna! Meio kimashta!" The lustful trance was broken by a wave of ice cold water.

Both couples screeched as the freezing liquid made contact with their heated bodies. The dark aura that unknowingly encompassed them dispersed and Inuyasha was the first to speak, "What the hell are you doing, you old hag?!"

Kaede just panted, the empty bucket dangled at the side of her stout body, "Look at yourselves!" she said.

Kagome looked in horror at her hand, which seemed to be drifting halfway into Inuyasha's pants.

The hanyou himself had a hand completely up her shirt and the miko's body was pressed up against his own. The two blushed furiously and darted as far away from each other as humanly possible.

A noise took their attention to across the fire.

Sango screamed as she realized what kind of position she was in. Miroku was surprised as well, but welcomed it, continuing to grope her ass. She smacked him with an insulted ferocity and tore herself away from him as roughly as possible.

Everyone turned to Kaede for answers, the old miko shook her head, "It was the cup cakes," she said blatantly, "They're Ai Shi Ne berries, rare but nonetheless horrible,"

Inuyasha rounded on Kagome, "You gave us poisonous berries?!" he shouted, Kagome sat him and turned away, "I did no such thing! They were simple blueberries, I eat them all the time!" she spat defensively.

Kaede shook her head, "The kitsune has already revealed to me that the berries you brought were ruined and he substituted them with some he found in Inuyasha's Forest, the Ai Shi Ne berries," she reiterated.

Sango refused to look at Miroku, "Ai Shi Ne? My knowledge of poisons is pretty extensive, but I've never heard of such a berry."

"Let me explain then," she replied.

Everyone was afraid to find out, but listened anyway.

"Ai," she started, breaking the word down, "Means love, of course; the berries are an aphrodisiac of sorts." This brought a blush of embarrassment from the four as each one realized what they were all about to do, "Once in your system, the berries will bring about the strongest of the 4 primal needs, I pray I do not need to say which one," she glanced at all of them to make sure they understood, "You will become subject to this urge every night for one week,"

"O.k. so? Everyone takes cold baths every night for a week," Inuyasha was trying to make the situation better in his own way; this success however was short lived.

Kaede wrote the last character in the dirt, "Shi Ne," she said, "means "die", what's making you all so crazy is not the juice, or its contents, but the energy within the berries, this energy consumes its host until they die. I regret to inform you all that the only way to exert the energy is to cancel it out with the energy of another host possessed by the berry, as we speak the energy is centralizing in all of your…," the poor old woman choked on the last part out and made damn sure not to make eye contact.

"That makes no sense! You seem fine, and so does that brat!" Inuyasha countered, at the same time making a memo to kill the kitsune when he saw him.

"I did not eat the cupcake and am either way past my prime and yes, Shippo partook of the berry, but he's merely a child. The berries cannot take effect on someone so underdeveloped. The taste is purposely different; to ward off children."

"So basically what you're saying is we've no other alternative but to consummate?" Miroku asked, stars practically pouring out of his eyes, Sango once again shared in his enthusiasm by knocking him across the head with her fist. Kaede sighed, and nodded.

"I'm afraid so…"

Everyone fell silent after that, and began to contemplate what they would do.


	4. Chapter 4: Miroku and Sango

* * *

Sango and Miroku

The monk was relentless!

The news of the berries and its consequences had started a whole new fire of determination within the monk. He followed her everywhere, eagerly waiting for the night. Sango hit him, beat him, and even "sicced" Kirara on him, her attempts however proved futile; she couldn't get away from him! Finally she tried something desperate, using poison and leaves as a base; she knocked the monk out and fled into the trees.

That was this morning; it was now late in the afternoon.

Sango paced the forest floor wringing her hands and trying pitifully to remain calm, everyone else spent the day apart, no one truly sure about what they wanted. Kaede had explained that the berries, or 'poison' as everyone decided to call it possessed that urge so that it could spread from person to person. Mating with someone who was also infected would cause the energies to consume one another. It tended to first seek out the person they wanted most, but the longer they took, the stronger the spell would become, and in the end they would take whomever the came across their path.

Who did she want most? Miroku? A blush crept along her face at the thought of his name. It was true (though she would never admit it) that she had developed deep feelings for Miroku over the months they had spent together, but a thought remained in her head, was it that she truly loved him, or that he was around? Jewel shard tracking hardly left her any time to make a home anywhere, hardly any time to really get to know other men to see if they could sway her heart.

'That couldn't be true, otherwise why not fall in love with Inuyasha? He is a man too,' she wondered, the thought of being with the hanyou, however made her stomach churn. Inuyasha, in all honesty, had become more of a brother to her over the time span together, 'And Kagome a sister,' she added, not sure if the sexual preferences of the spell were limited to heterosexuality.

"Sango," a voice made her jump, the slayer turned to see Miroku stepping out from behind a tree, his eyes were focused on the floor rather than her for once.

As he advanced her, she stepped away, "Please Miroku, stay away," the fear in her eyes made him keep his distance. He spoke, "In your eyes I'm just a pervert, some stupid fool who follows the space between his legs as opposed to plain logic, right?" he asked, Sango placed her hands on her hips, "Absolutely!" she barked, the pained look he gave her at that made her instantly feel guilty, she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but that didn't condone his track record. Miroku clenched his fist and brought in to his chest, "May I tell you something?" he asked, Sango dropped her guard, just a little, "Yes," she replied.

"The spell and all its circumstances are the farthest things on my mind. To be honest, the only thing I can seem to do is feel fear,"

"Fear?" she asked, the monk nodded, a bitter look on his face, "Death and its imminence has become the norm of my life." He looked down at his cursed hand, "One day I may be sucked into my own kazanaa. it's a fact of life that I've dealt with since birth." He stated.

Sango did not understand, "Then what ails you?"

Miroku kept his head down, "The fear that plagues my heart is the thought, the mere possibility that by the end of this week you will be gone," he looked up.

Sango looked on, dumbstruck as tears began to fall from the monks face, "Please, Sango, it doesn't have to be me, whomever suits you, just don't die,"

Sango couldn't believe what he just told her, or the fact that the monk began to weep, they weren't crocodile tears either. True droplets of pain and anguish fell from his violet eyes, screaming for her safety.

Maybe it was the berries, maybe it was the tears, maybe it was just Sango finally admitting she wanted him, but the slayer moved from where she stood, closing the distance between them and ran her fingers across his cheek, to her surprise, his face leaned into it, as though her touch were his very life force.

He looked at her, "Y-you are the only person in this world that suits me," she whispered, finally releasing the words she'd longed to say. Miroku smiled through his tears, elated he pulled her into a tight hug, swinging her around. Sang smiled into his shoulder, happy as well. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her cheek, wanting to feel what he just did, indeed there was a sensation, a thrum of energy that emanated from the palm of his hand; this must have been the energy linking. The monk grabbed her hand and led her away from the village.

A minute or two of walking brought them to a hot spring. Sango gasped at its beauty, the water was covered in rose petals, and candles burned softly on the moss covered rocks surrounding the area, the steam was intoxicating.

Still, she managed to cock an eyebrow, "This is a little too convenient don't you think?" she asked skeptically.

Miroku smiled, "My dear lady, I have been in love with you since the day I met you, and since that day I vowed that when you came to me I would take you to this place. I must say though that the waiting was killing me," he said, Sango smiled coyly.

The monk pulled her to him, enclosing his arms around her tightly. From deep underneath the folds of fabric, Sango could hear his heartbeat, she sighed and leaned her head against his chest; it was music to her ears. "I must know this, my dearest Sango, will you still make an honest man of me after this?" he asked, Sango laughed and looked up at him, "Maybe," she joked.

Miroku leaned down and locked her into their first kiss. Sango tensed for a moment, but the soft, warmness of his mouth proved far too enticing and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head.

Her mouth was deliciously sweet, the way he had always imagined it to be, before he could stop himself, the monks tongue found its way to her lips, she complied ardently. His tongue went mad from there, licking, sucking, vowing to god it would leave no place unattended. Sango didn't want to admit this, but the violation was causing a sensation deep from between her legs to emerge; before long it became a throbbing ache, something she had never felt before, what more would come of this?

Her answer came in the form of Miroku's hand as it sprung to life, making its way up her stomach and into the folds of her slayer outfit, he sifted through her underclothing, searching and finding her soft mounds. Sango gasped, this was the first time anyone touched her in such a way and she liked it, she arched her back, begging him to continue palming her breast, the monk gladly obliged, grabbing at it, his thumb circling her areola, before pinching on her hardened nipple. Sango moaned into his mouth, causing the monk's body to react, instinctively he ground his hips against hers. He wanted her right then and there, but stopped himself.

Pulling away, the monk smiled, "Oh no, you're mine now, and I want to see every,"

He untied her sash causing the top to open.

"Single,"

He slid the now open top off of her slender shoulders, along with the undergarment.

"Bit of it,"

His hands slid down the sides of her lean stomach and into the pants, pulling them down.

Sango stood before him, naked as the day she was born, the girl shivered as Miroku's violet eyes drunk in the full length of her body. In his eyes she was perfect, long slender legs made the base of a beautiful stature, graceful arms complemented those legs, a thin stroke of silky raven hair hid the most sacred part of her body, his eyes roamed over her fit stomach, over the full breasts he was groping earlier, finally resting on her face. "D-does this body please you?" she asked, still a bit embarrassed. Miroku seemed to think for a moment, "Wait," he said, then circled her, stopping behind her, his eyes ravished the ass he coveted most in the world, finally!

Sang whirled around, a devious smile on her face, "All right, you got to see, now me," she pushed the monk into the spring. With a yelp he made contact with the warm water, some of the candles went out, but enough light remained.

He rose, sputtering, "What the-?" Sango cut him off with a kiss, "I want to see you the way I did the first time I peeped on you, in the bath," she smiled a sneaky smile, Miroku's jaw dropped, "You pervert!" he cried. The slayer stood back and watched as all of his clothes fell off of him and into the water, the monk watched his clothing depart from him, "How did you?" he started, but realized Sango was no longer listening to him.

Her soft brown eyes scanned the muscular god she would soon belong to. His body was fit, very fit. His arms were soft, but could bear flexed muscles if the occasion called for it, muscular legs were concealed by the water. Her eyes ran over what would later be called a six-pack, she circled him and let her eyes rest on his taught ass, she grazed one cheek lightly before full-on groping it, causing an 'eep!' sound to escape his lips. Though she was terrified, she allowed herself to be the one making advances, it seemed to make the situation less scary. The slayer walked up behind him and slid her arms around him pressing her soft body against his muscular one; she could feel a shiver run down his back as her hardened nipples prodded between his ribs. Sango kissed a shoulder blade, then another; drinking the beads of water off of them, then waited as Miroku turned and pulled her into her first naked embrace, his lips found hers again and the spell once again took affect.

Miroku led her to the back of the spring and pressed her delicate form against the moss-covered rocks. He left her lips and began a tantalizing trail down her neck, Sango breathed in sharply relishing in the pleasure the kisses were causing her. He made his way down her neck, collar bone, between her breasts down her torso and stopping momentarily, he hoisted her legs up out of the water and put one on each of his shoulder. "No!" Sango cried, Miroku reached forwards and touched her cheek, "It's o.k. trust me," he cooed. Sango quieted her trembling and tried to relax. Miroku nuzzled her pink folds lightly, then without pause began licking deep within her womanhood, Sango threw her head back and moaned into the night, the place between her legs was burning with pleasure, her body becoming moist from the act. This sensation was wonderful, she feared this? Ridiculous! Her hand found the top of his head, their fingers digging into his ebony hair, ordering him to quest deeper, the monk obliged, turning his tongue's attention to the sacred nub hidden deep within the petals of her womanhood. He sucked at it, nibbling at it in erratic intervals to keep her guessing what he would do next. The pleasure was indescribable; and a sensation grew more and more before Sango screamed his name, her hips bucked and she succumbed to her first orgasm.

Miroku didn't waste time, the act he'd just committed in addition to Sango's moans of pleasure were far too much for him to take, his manhood was hungry for release and she was the only one who could do it, he lowered here legs down and positioned himself between her, the monk kissed her gently before ramming the full length of his shaft into her. Sango whimpered into his mouth, but was surprised the pain was not as bad as she thought it would be. He hoisted her up out of the water and sat her down on a rock before resuming his hot pace, the flesh surrounding his penis was soft and hot, true bliss. He dug his head in the crook of her neck, breathing harshly as his hips rammed against hers. The slayer moaned loudly, already appreciating it as a stimulant for her beloved, oh the things she didn't know.

Stopping, Miroku pulled her off the rock and, still inside her, turned the slayer around and resumed thrusting, Sango was embarrassed by the position she was in, but soon forgot herself as the pleasure resumed, he grabbed her ass and began thrusting harder and faster, Sango forgot the soft moans and simply screamed as her body reacted, she tightened around him.

Miroku could hold it no longer, with one last thrust; he released his essence into the body of the one he loved. Sango turned and gazed up at him, the spell had worn off, both were now safe. She pulled him to her and held on, "I love _you_…" she whispered.

"And I _love_ you…" he murmured back.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome sat, hands on the railing, her legs dangling before the darkness of the Bone Eater's well, her mind deep in thought.

'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?' she tried to remain light and happy, but deep inside dark thoughts remained, 'Probably looking for your better half,' the devil side of her spat, sadness filled her eyes, causing her angel side to surface, 'That's not true, Inuyasha is just as confused and scared as you are. Besides, even if he wanted to, it would have to be with someone affected as well,' she argued.

Kagome shook her head, 'That's supposed to be better? That I'm going to be with him because death is the only other alternative?' she wanted to be with Inuyasha, since that day under the tree when she realized she loved him, she wanted to be with him, but because they loved each other and wanted each other. Besides, it was just sex, that didn't automatically mean he would be in love with her afterwards. The devil piped up, 'Look, I know I tell you to do bad things, but hear me out. You spend day after day with him. Hour after hour you two are together, you've made it known that your heart belongs to him, you've even kissed him! And still the brief moments Kikyo is around always seems to be enough to sway him back on her side, it's obvious he chooses her, Kagome. So let it go, stop hurting yourself over him,'

Her heart weighed heavy with guilt and anguish, it was just sex…right?

……………………

Inuyasha made his way through the forest, anxious and terrified of running into Kagome, he kept her scent at the back of his nose, going wherever she wasn't, his head weighed heavily with many different thoughts, he wanted to sit at the well, but she was there, the trail was finally becoming old, so he decided to venture out there. Indeed she wasn't there, but something was, a white packet with a note tied to it. The hanyou walked over to the railing, Kagome had gone home, he scent disappeared into the black at the base of the well, he looked down at the little trinket, "For Inuyasha," was written on the note. He plucked it from the bag and opened it:

Inuyasha,

Your heart doesn't belong to me, that's fine. Mine belongs to you. I want what's best for you and you've made it apparent that's not me. I'm looking at it objectively, our chastity will be lost, but at least we'll have our lives. I'm going home and to find Hojo, give these to Kikyo. I'll be back in a few days. I'm sorry.

Kagome

The hanyou opened the bag and watched as berries fell out of his hand, he stared at the mess, then at the note, contemplating.

………………………..

"You wanted to see me, Miss Kagome?" his voice was gentle from behind her. Kagome sighed and paused a moment before turning around, a smile plastered poorly on her face, "Yeah, how about a date?" she asked. The boy's face lit up, the girl of his dreams was finally going on a date with him and she wasn't cancelling! He nodded eagerly and offered her his arm, "Where to?" he asked.

Kagome looked back at the door leading to the well once more before looking at him, "Anywhere," she said.

…………

Kagome felt so unsexy right now, she sat next to Hojo on a carousel, bobbing up and down on the pink unicorn while he rode a blue, very unscary tiger. "I always wanted to bring you here," he said with a mouth full of cotton candy. Kagome just smiled, then sighed, her thoughts drifted back to the Sengoku Jidai, to him. Did he get her note, had he already thought to give Kikyo berries? The thought of them entangled in a wave of naked passion was too much for her.

"Miss Kagome, are you all right?" Hojo looked at her with eyes full of concern, the miko looked at him, then smiled, "Y-yes," she answered, her hand gripping the bag of berries in her pocket.

………….

Sango found Inuyasha still at the well, when he saw her, he panicked, "You should stay away, Sango." The slayer just shook her head, "It's o.k., the sun is still up, besides," a deep blush came across her face, "I'm no longer under the spell," she said. Inuyasha blushed for the two of them, so they already succumbed.

He waited for her to sit down next to him, "So you're sure of the decision that you made," he asked, Sango nodded, "He's the one, Inuyasha, he's the one I want to be with." Her answer held a beautiful truthfulness to it. "So you haven't sought Kagome out?" she asked. The hanyou looked down, then handed Sango the note, she read it, "Oh…I see…" her voice was quiet, "Then…you will seek out Kikyo?" she asked, Inuyasha stared at the berries, still on the ground, "I…I don't know…"

Sango stood up and turned to him, "OSUWARI!!!" she screamed, Inuyasha's face tightened up, he awaited the impending face plant, when nothing happened he opened his eyes, Sango was still glaring at him, "I wish it did happen, you're so damned indecisive, Inuyasha! While you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, Kagome is sacrificing her body for the sake of you going with the one you profess to love, I'll bet she even found berries for Kikyo!" she screamed, "If you'll not seek Kagome out, at least make it so that her sacrifice is not in vain," the slayer left in a horrible huff. Inuyasha looked down at the berries, then leaned down and started picking them up.

…………

"These berries are delicious!" Hojo exclaimed, popping another into his mouth, Kagome watched as the pile she had slowly disappeared down her friend's gullet. They were standing outside the closed amusement park they were just in. She looked to the west, the sun was starting to set, when it was gone, her body would take over, seeking this over-gentlemanly boy out and claiming him for herself, but more than that, she'd been gone for 6 hours and he hadn't come after her.

The miko fought back tears, 'So you did choose her,' she said, allowing one tear to fall, she wiped it away quickly and turned to the boy she picked. She did like Hojo, didn't she? Had she not traveled back to the Sengoku Jidai wouldn't he be the one for her? Kagome tried to remember the way her heart felt when she first saw Hojo, but nothing would come to mind, every heart skip she felt, every pounding moment belonged to _**him**_.

When he was done, he turned to his date, "Where would you like to go now?"

Kagome turned back to him, "Eri told me your parents are not home, is that right?"

Hojo nodded absentmindedly, "They went to a medical convention in Kyoto," he added. Kagome wrapped her arms around his, "Then let's go to your place," she said, Hojo finally caught the gist of her request, he blushed, "Oh..o-o.k…." he answered and arm in arm the couple left.

…………………..

Despite the circumstances Kagome was under, she couldn't help but awe at Hojo's house, it was huge! "S-son of doctor's brings you this kind of life," he said, sensing her amazement. He led her through the large living room, past the TV room and kitchen to the bedroom in back. Kagome's heart was pounding from the fear, this was a stupid idea, she should just leave:

"…_this energy consumes its host until they die…"_

'Damn,' the ultimatum sat at the base of her stomach like a bad apple, sex or death how typical.

Hojo opened the door and stood aside so she could enter, "Ladies first," he breathed, his face still red. Kagome entered the room, it was gorgeous, a huge master bedroom made to look like a Lord's chambers, she looked around while Hojo dug something out from the dresser drawer; a condom, he stowed it in his pocket and went to her side, "Like the room?" he asked pointing out the obvious. Kagome nodded, but the thing that she loved the most about the room was how much it reminded her of the Sangoku Jidai.

From the open window she could see the sun almost fully set, it made sense, her body was feeling relaxed again, not too long now. Hojo must have been feeling it already, his eyes were now fixated on the girl next to him. Slowly he reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear, "I want you to know that I really do care for you, Kagome." He murmured, the miko nodded and turned to him, Hojo ran his hands down the sides of her arms, "You're trembling," he said, Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't realized it, "I…I'll be fine," she whispered, forcing her body to relax. Hojo nodded and bent down to kiss her, instinctively Kagome turned away, Hojo looked at her, "K-kiss my neck," she said, lying about why she did it. As he did the spell took affect, the energy ebbing away at the fear that gripped onto her very soul.

Kagome's hands found their way to his chest, sliding over the buttons to open them, one hand disappeared, then the other running her fingers down his chest and torso, his body was fit, but not muscular, a bit disappointing to her, the miko shook her head, 'He's not Inuyasha,' she made herself believe.

As Hojo's hands made their own way down Kagome's back to her butt, a feeling sprouted from deep within her chest, an uncomfortable feeling:

_This isn't right…_

Kagome shook the thought away, but it remained:

_He's not the one, Kagome…._

_He's not the one you're meant for. Run!_

The spell itself grew tired of this apprehension, it was starving for this girl's energy, it hit the feeling dead on, trying its hardest to expel it from her body:

_You want Inuyasha! _It screamed, Kagome tried to push Hojo away, but the spell was far too strong, she lifted her arms as he began to undress her, 'No!' she cried internally, she didn't want this, she didn't want him, the miko didn't care if Inuyasha already claimed Kikyo as his own, she'd rather die than be with anyone else!

Suddenly, Hojo wasn't near her anymore. Kagome opened her eyes to see the ex-boy of her dreams go flying backwards, hitting the dresser drawer he was previously at and falling down. Her sapphire eyes searched for his assailant, a moment of confusion, and then it happened.

Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight, his golden eyes were blazing with a determination Kagome had never seen before. The hanyou closed the distance between the two, quickly grabbing the miko and pulling her into a tight embrace, he held her like that for a while. Tears flowed freely from Kagome's eyes and she began to sob, "I thought you wouldn't come…"

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder's making her face him; tears threatened the corner of his own eyes, "I'm sorry. For being so stupid, I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "It was my fault too. I assumed that since you didn't make the move, it was because you wanted Kikyo. I wanted to be with you so badly, but I want it to be because you love me, not because there was no other alternative,"

"I love Kikyo," Kagome didn't expect that, quickly though she realized she should have, the miko lowered her head, nodding to show she understood, "And a part of me always will, but I have to realize that what she and I had, we can never have again- not just because of that bastard Naraku, but because we've both changed from then to now. I could always remember Kikyo," he placed a clawed finger under her chin, raising Kagome's eyes to meet his own, "But I could never forget you…"

Kagome could feel warm tears cascading down her cheeks; her hearts was overflowing with delight. The miko sprang forwards, wrapping her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips. The hanyou wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him as he tilted his head. The spell was back, but Inuyasha forced it to subside for the moment, he picked his soon to be mate up and carried her bridal style out the door, as they did though she spoke, "Hey! What about him?" she said, Inuyasha turned to see the boy he knocked out coming around, the hanyou just smiled, "When I got to your world, Eri was waiting at the gate for you. I gave your friend the berries and told her to come here in 20 minutes," he said with a grin. Kagome looked at her hanyou and laughed.

Light spouted forth from the well, a few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were their welcoming committee, "So you weren't too late?" Sango asked, breathing a sigh of relief. Inuyasha nodded, Kagome blushed and the two started towards the village, "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled, "You'll see," he answered, from behind them, they could hear the slayer and monk cheering, "Bonzai! Bonzai!"

……………

They stopped outside of the village at a small hut. Inuyasha set Kagome down at the door and waited for her to walk in; the miko did so and was nothing less than amazed.

A large futon with red silk sheets and a large white fur at the head of the bed sat in the middle of the room, whole plants of lilacs lined the walls and a tray full of food sat on a mahogany table to the right of them, beautiful lanterns hung from the ceiling bathing the room in a dim, romantic light.

Kagome walked in, followed by Inuyasha. She turned to him, "This is beautiful, you did all of this yourself?" she asked, breathless. Inuyasha nodded modestly, "I guess it's a primal dog demon instinct, I want you safe, happy and fed," he answered with a shrug, he walked up behind her, wrapping her in the sleeves of his yukata, "I've something to tell you though, in the…throes of passion," he worded it as carefully as he could, Kagome listened, "it's just…it's instinct as well that an inu youkai claim his mate…by…by biting them…I can't guarantee that that won't happen, but if I do…is that all right?" he asked, holding his breath. The miko turned to him, sliding her arms around his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck, "I am yours, to do with as you please," she said seductively.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he could feel himself go hard at her words. The hanyou started the mating session by kissing her lips, instantly parting them to explore her beautiful mouth; ravishing her with a ferocity only maintainable to demons, she would not just stand there however and took over in his mouth, the hanyou wouldn't admit this but that dominance was beyond sexy to him.

Kagome latched on to his tongue sucking it slowly, her hands ran up his yukata, parting the kimono the way she had always dreamt of doing. His chest was muscular; it's skin deliciously warm to the touch.

Inuyasha didn't know what was coming over him, he was turned on by the events occurring, but there was something more, something fierce in the pit of his stomach. He didn't just want to make love to this woman, he wanted to ravish her, posses her, claim her, she was his, only his!

Kagome couldn't help but notice a change in Inuyasha's aura, something about it was more…feral, than usual. She broke the kiss to look up at him, indeed something was changed, she was now staring into blue green eyes with red in stead of white surrounding them, those jagged purple streaks had once again caressed his cheeks and fangs gave what was supposed to be a soft smile a menacing grin; he was a demon, a full demon.

A moment of fear passed before Inuyasha calmed her, "It's o.k. I…I get the feeling I'm supposed to get like this," he growled, Kagome looked at him through wary eyes, "You're not mine yet, therefore my body is on the highest defense. Please trust me," he said. Kagome was hesitant, but eventually relaxed; she led him to the bed, Inuyasha laid her down gently, he removed his kimono top, leaving his pants on, the hanyou laid down next to her and pulled her to him, laying soft kisses on her mouth.

Kagome's fear seemed to subside with each kiss, slowly the pleasure she had started to feel returned, his kisses sent shocks of fire down her spine towards the most sacred part of her body. Her fingers made their way through his silver hair, finding the silky ears sitting atop each side, slowly she began massaging them, Inuyasha's body shuddered at her touch. his lips left hers and began trailing the curve of her jaw, down to the base of her neck, he licked it lightly before seeming to decide something, "Here," he said to her, Kagome nodded, breathing deeply, she could feel his mouth open, the fangs lightly grazing her skin, "Just relax…" he whispered, before injecting the full length of his teeth into her neck.

Kagome screamed as the searing pain hit her nervous system, this had to have been the worst pain she had ever felt, it did not take long to start burning, as though a red hot brand were being pressed against it.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming, 'He's only doing this because he loves you, just bear …it,' she tried to tell herself. It was too much, Kagome beat at his shoulders as hard as she could, crying, begging for him to stop, the hanyou did not oblige, instead he bit harder bringing forth a blood curdling cry from the one he loved, a tear escaped his eye at the pain he was causing her, but he could not let go, not yet. He grabbed her arms by the wrist and forced them to either side of her head, she writhed beneath him desperately, "Stop it! PLEASE!!!" she pleaded, maybe she should sit him! No, she was beneath him, he'd crush her, oh fuck thought, it hurt! "INUYASHA!!!"

This time he listened, the hanyou pulled his teeth out, a line of blood trickled down from his mouth, 'Shhh…." He cooed. Kagome cried a good 5 minutes before she realized it wasn't even hurting anymore. The miko's eyes flew open, Inuyasha was no longer a demon, his eyes searched hers, begging her to speak. Kagome sat up, a hand searched the site, there was a scar, but it was already healed?

She turned to him, silent for a moment, and then smacked him, "THAT HURT!!!" she cried, the hanyou growled, "I said I was sorry!" he barked back at her. The two stared at one another before Kagome pulled him to her, kissing him forcefully, with the pain gone the spell was back ten fold, she wanted him, now!

Inuyasha lowered her to the bed, a devious smile on his face, "I've always hated this outfit," he said, one hand grabbed the bottom of the uniform top and the other ran its claw down the middle, slicing it open, he ripped the rest and stared at the abundant chest clad in a lacy red bra, he sliced at it too, gently lifting the cups off of her. Kagome watched his face as his eyes ran over her bare breasts, leaning over he took one into his mouth, the miko sighed as his hot, wet tongue sucked on her nipple, the fire was back between her legs, her lust seeping through the matching underwear of the now destroyed bra. Inuyasha could smell her desire, igniting his own into an inferno. He grabbed the waist of her skirt and underwear and ripped them off with one tug.

Kagome was exposed, lying there surrounded by tatters of clothes, but nonetheless beautiful. Inuyasha removed his own garments and rolled over on top of her, pushing himself up by the arms, his eyes gazed into her own, "I should confess," he said, Kagome tilted her head, "What?" Inuyasha's eyes left hers and rested on the new scar, "The reason I bit you," he started, "That mark, will elongate your lifespan, not only to be by my side longer, but to ensure our children thrive, are you angry with me for that?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, it was sad that she'd outlive her family and friends, but, "An eternity with you is nowhere near enough time," she said through a smile. The hanyou bent down and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, a knee slipped between her legs, then another, a minute of shuffling and she could feel a large head prodding her slick entrance, she hadn't seen it when he undressed, but she sure felt it.

Her face told him everything, "I'm a half-demon after all," he said sheepishly, Kagome smiled on the outside, but inside the miko braced herself for one more pain.

With one movement he was in her, it hurt, but nowhere near the pain she endured a few minutes ago, Inuyasha seemed to revel in the feeling of entering a woman, it was a sensation he'd never known, and he loved it. The hanyou began a slow pace, savoring the very sensation of a wet, pulsating sleeve of satin around himself. Kagome moaned his name, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his torso. Inuyasha slipped a hand underneath her lower back, steadying the body of the one he loved and sped up, his now slick cock penetrating and re-penetrating her. Kagome arched her back to accommodate his size, but inadvertently, she was offering him her breasts. The hanyou took the other one into his mouth, still pounding into her at the same time, her body was on fire for him, mind devoid of any and all sense, the miko could only scream and clutch onto the fur her head rested on, his arms hugged her, claiming her, holding her, coveting her.

Kagome felt like she could go mad from the pleasure, it was then her body tightened as her excited g-spot released the juices it had held back for 18 years, she arched her back, "INUYASHA!!!"

"Kagome!" was his response, the hanyou's hips slammed forcefully against her one more time. Kagome could feel the result of his love filling her body, Inuyasha's head dropped, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Kagome herself was slowly relaxing her body from the orgasm she'd just experienced, she lifted his head to kiss him and was surprised to see a wily smile pasted on that usually cute jaw.

"Ready?" he asked, Kagome didn't understand him, the answer came from within, literally, his penis, semi-soft, was once again erect, slowly he resumed thrusting, Kagome's already sensitive insides screamed from the pleasure, the reality hitting her like a ton of bricks; the alpha male intended on mating with her until she was pregnant! Panic would have ensued had the small orgasms not given her a sensual premonition of what was to come. 'Fuck it,' she thought, allowing her sweaty body to be possessed by her mate. As she yelled his name into the night, a thought clung to her mind.

"Thank Kami for Berry Batter Cupcakes…."

…………………

* * *

So, what do you think? I'll admit I came up with this story when I read another fanfic "The Berries" and want to give credit where credit is due. This story was conceived and born within 3 days of one another; I hope it didn't run too fast. I started re-reading the manga, I really want to keep true to the characters personality. But I'm rambling, my husband Sesshomaru and I wish to thank you all for your time-

Sesshy: You crazy bitch, I'll kill you, now untie me!

Me: Why would I untie you? We're in luuuuuuvv!

Sesshy: YOU'RE in "luuuuuuuv". I'm a prisoner!

Me: What was that? Honeymoon time?

Sesshy: No…no please!

Me: Honeymoon time! *glomps*

Sesshy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......Ooh……

R&R please!!! 


End file.
